the perfect boyfriends
by kittd101
Summary: on hold, maybe forever. not sure yet. the cullen girls take a test in a magazine to see if thir husbands are perfect. read about the love lives of the cullens in their flashbacks and realize just how perfect the Cullen boys really are.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok…I read astory for camp rock that was about Mitchie taking a perfect boyfriend quiz. I loved the idea and decided to do one for each of the Cullen girls, which includes Bella._**

**Bella's P.O.V.:**

Edward and I were laying in our bed together, thinking about things. Renesme – or Nessie as Jacob calls her – just moved into a house with Jacob and we were alone, for the time being. This was how I wanted it, how it should be. But, here comes Alice to ruin the day…again!

Alice ran into the room squealing and waving a magazine around in the air. "It's finally here, the article I've been waiting 4 months for," she squealed, "Bella you promised to take the perfect boyfriend quiz with me!"

"it doen't really apply to us, does it Alice. We have different qualifications on what makes them perfect, us being vampires and all. Besides, we're all married, none of us have boyfriends," I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut, hoping she would go away. Did she?? No, of course not….what was I thinking this is Alice we are talking about!!!!

"you promised, Bella," she screamed at me, "you , Esme, and Rose are going to take this test with me! Right now!!!!"

"ouch! Alice my ears! Are you trying to make me go deaf," I yelled at her. But I instantly felt guilty when I saw her lip quivering. Or some reason, Alice has been having major mood swings lately, and I knew she was about to cry. **(A.N.: I know vampires can't cry but the story will sound better if they can, so don't comment on that little detail).** "oh Alice, I'm sorry. I'll come take the test with you," I promised.

Her mood instantly lightened and she started jumping up and down. "yay, thank you, Bella," she squealed.

I rolled my eyes after she ran out of the room. I sighed and looked at my beautiful bronze-haired god and smiled. "I guess I have to go," I whispered to him. I looked into his topaz eyes and smiled. Then I ran downstairs to take the quiz with Alice. Rose, Alice and Esme were all already there. I smiled and sat.

Alice opened the magazine and we read the information. "so you think your boyfriend is perfect, but how perfect is he really? This is a quiz to find out. we will ask a series of questions and for each one put a check-mark if it is your boyfriend we ask about, ok? Now take the 'The Perfect Boyfriend Quiz'.

Question #1)

It is important that you're your boy not be ashamed of you, he will let others see you together. Does your boyfriend kiss you in front of his friends and family?

We all laughed at that and nodded our heads. Alice pulled out a sheet of paper that had a score board for all of us on it, she marked an big X for each of us for that first question.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Alice:** **[X]**

**Esme: [X]**

**Bella: [X] **

**Rosalie: [X]**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

we all joked around about this question for a bit, mainly teasing Rose about how we have all seen her and Emmett and her making out over 100 times.

* * *

**_ok, so that was the first chapter... what do you think? tell me in a review._**

**_btw: i know it's short but the others will be a little longer because i will have flashbacks and memories in the other chapters._**


	2. please read!

I'm sorry I have not updated. Truth is, I'm working on writing a story of my own. My aunt and grandmother are both writers and said that is I finish the story they will send it in to be published. I have had ideas for maybe 3 stories or so, and I wrote them down when I got the idea. I decided to go through with one of the stories and now I am taking my time to write it. I'm sorry that I have not updated these stories and if I get time away from my story and school I will try and write something to put on here for you to read. I'm really sorry, and I hope you understand. Please don't delete me from your favorites, I'm trying to keep up with my stories.

Thank you so much for your patience and I'm so sorry that this couldn't be an update. I also need people to review for two of my stories so I don't feel like such a horrible writer. Please read and review my 4 stories:

new love or perhapsloveS!

the perfect boyfriends

sam's true imprint

Jacob is the sun.

Thank you again! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kitty.


End file.
